Cloud computing platforms may offer building, deployment, management and durability support for different types of applications and services. In particular, database systems can be implemented within cloud computing platforms to store and organize data to support accessing, processing, and analyzing the data. Database systems operate with cloud computing platform architectures and resources that continue to change to improve support for the workloads carried out on the cloud computing platforms. As such, legacy database systems can include inherent attributes that limit compatibility with modern cloud computing platform architectures and resources.